


Take Shelter

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Would you mind if I stayed? Just until it lets up?”





	Take Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: snowflakes.

“It’s getting worse out,” Isabelle said as she looked out the balcony doors. She knew there would be a snowstorm, but still volunteered for a information gathering mission. Snowstorms may stop mundanes, but it didn’t stop the shadow world. 

Of course, she hadn’t expected it to be the worst snowstorm in years, forcing her to take shelter at Dot’s, the closest person she could get to.

Dot walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in hand filled with hot chocolate. She handed one over to Isabelle who graciously accepted it. “Do you need to get back to the institute? I can make a portal.”

“Would you mind if I stayed? Just until it lets up?”

Dot smiled softly at her. “Isabelle, you can stay as long as you like.”


End file.
